ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
D Day
Story Ishizu enters the hospital, heading up to the Psych Wing. Professor Frank is working with Marik, who smiles at the sight of Ishizu. Ishizu smiles back, as Frank gets up, ending the session for the day. He leaves the room, going to talk with Ishizu. Ishizu: Is something wrong, Professor? It isn’t like you to call. Frank: Oh, your brother is making tremendous progress. I am planning on authorizing his release soon. But, that is not the reason I called. Frank guides Ishizu away, as they go to sit on a bench. Frank: Have you been in contact with Yami? Ishizu: He left on a, mission, and I haven’t been able to contact him. They, don’t have cell phone coverage there. Frank: Not surprising. Well, I have a, situation, and I’m not quite sure what to do. One of our patients has, escaped. It happened during the attack of those shadow monsters. Ishizu: Have you told the police? Frank: This patient, that isn’t an option. His name is Rally, and he has the ability to drain the life-force out of anyone he makes skin contact with. This creates an imbalance in his mental state, making him unstable and lacking control of his power. This creates a vicious loop, which is detrimental to his health. I’ve been working on stabilizing his mind for the past year or so, and he had been making progress. Ishizu: I understand your concern, but why come to me? Frank: Yami brought him to me, with the strict circumstance that no one was to know. He had apparently made enemies from the East. I’m only supposed to contact him if there are any problems, but since he’s not here. I had hoped that he had told you, who he’s closer to than anyone. Ishizu: Closer to? Frank: I’m really good at my job. He has many subtle cues that he trusts you completely. Ishizu: He had not told me about him before. Frank: Well, I need help in finding him. Ishizu: I shall do my best. Do you have any of his belongings I could use to track him? Frank: Yes, I do. End Scene Pegasus, Aster, Aki and Jack Atlas are on a stage at a press conference. The media is in a frenzy with questions. Pegasus: Now, now! Our heroes here will answer all of your questions! Reporter 1: Have the Signers, Arcadia Movement and Enforcers officially formed an alliance? Reporter 2: Exactly what were those monsters?! The bird and the whale? Reporter 3: How do you think these new incidents have changed the outlook of this city?! Angela: Jack, why would you betray your own kind, siding with the half breeds? Aster: Uh, I’ll blaze through those first three before giving the floor to you, Jack. Our three teams came together to fight the threat known as the Earthbound Immortals, malicious spirits from an old era. We think that this city now sees, that the cooperation of human and hybrid is more important than ever in ensuring this city stays safe. Jack: I do not see it as a betrayal, but instead a step. The more exposure I got to hybrids through my work as an Enforcer, the more I learned that some of my ideas were skewed. I was asked before if I would let a hybrid die because I knew they were a hybrid. That question, whether I would let a person die because of my own bigoted beliefs, I thought of for a while. In the attack of the Diablo, I got my answer. Aki: Upon seeing that he accepted, and embraced us as individuals, we were glad to take the call to fight the past threat. I only hope, that we can continue to fight together in the future, to unite the people of this city! The audience cheers, as Angela stands down, seeing the flow was against her. Pegasus: We thank our wonderful heroes for saving our city! The press conference ends, as Pegasus gets photos done with Jack. Aster and Aki sneak out, Skurd coming out of Aster’s pocket. Skurd: Ugh! It’s hard to breathe in there! Aster: Dude, you don’t need that much oxygen. Skurd: True. Aki: Any reason that you pulled away from that? I thought you’d love the publicity. Aster: Maybe later. Do you know, what happened to D? Aki: Oh, him. Well, Tania told me that after they all returned, he teleported away. Aster: I see. Thanks. Aki: You’re going after him, aren’t you? Aster: He killed my father. Plus, he’s a threat that could threaten the balance that this city seems to have found. Aki: If you’re going to go after him, then I’ll help you. He needs to pay for trying to take over the Arcadia Movement. Aster: Then let’s get to it. Skurd, think you can track him? Skurd: Oh, with ease. He has a very pungent energy aroma. Aster: Then what are we waiting for? In East Domino, a boy with long unkept red hair, wearing a yellow beanie, yellow dress and a long light blue jacket going down to his ankles, scrounges through the trash. He comes out, revealing a small criminal marker in the shape of a triangle by his left eye. A figure teleports in, startling him and causing him to fall into the dumpster. D: What’s this? An Easterner still living in the depths of poverty? How quaint. D stares down at Rally in the dumpster, him motioning his legs to keep his dress covering him. Rally: Heh. I’ve, been lost for a while. I don’t even know where I’ve been the last few months. But it wasn’t home. D: Is this really your home? How would you like a real home? With a roof, food, and people who care for you? Rally: Really? That’d be great! D offers his hand to Rally, as Rally smiles brightly. Rally reaches out and grabs D’s hand, as he releases feedback energy as he drains D’s energy, him screaming. A white aura forms around D, which travels up his body and down his arm, being sucked into Rally. D yanks his hand away, the lid to the dumpster falling, closing over Rally. D looks at his arm, confused. D: Huh? I feel, light headed. As if my anger and lust was just siphoned off. D’s antenna twitch, as he scowls. D teleports away, as Aster, Skurd and Aki run by, Skurd sniffing the air. Skurd: Blast! He was here, not even a minute ago! Aster: Wow, your nose is actually pretty good. Aki: We’re not too far from the Arcadia House. Is he planning to take over again? Skurd: No, he’s gone in the other direction! He’s at the East side school! Aster: How do you know the location from the smell? Skurd: It smells like the draining of children’s souls. Aki: If you’ve ever listened to Professor Stein’s lectures, that’s not too far off. Aster: Let’s go. The three run off, as the dumpster lid blasts off, Rally climbing out. His face is maniacal, as Yubel’s image forms from light. End Scene Aster, Skurd and Aki arrive in the gymnasium of the school, which is barely illuminated from light coming in through the dirty windows.. Aster: You sure he’s in here? Skurd: Positive. Let’s make sure that we’re prepared for him. Skurd grabs the Nemetrix with his tendrils, spreading over Aster and forming into Seer Digger. His whiskers twitch, as Aster spins, parrying a jab with his expanded paw. Aster skids away, as Aki prepares to form a thorn whip. D: You again? I don’t have time to deal with you. D grabs Aki, teleporting away. He returns almost instantly, without her. Aster gets up, striking the wood floor, shooting an earth wave at D. D does a quick step to the side, dodging it. Skurd: What’d you do with Aki? D: Just threw her somewhere. I didn’t want her to intervene with this match. The final bout between men. Aster: Good. I didn’t want her here anyway. I want to kill you myself. D: No tricks. Just a good old brawl to the death. Skurd: You humans and your stupid pride. Going to get one of you killed, at least. Aster swings his paws up, earth towers shooting at D. D teleports, landing on top of them. He snaps his fingers, as Skurd shifts from Seer Digger to Thunder Log, covering Aster in wood armor. D teleports in, shooting a boxing jab at Aster’s chest, splintering the wood. Aster: Ugh! That hurt! Skurd, give me some padded hands! Skurd: Don’t know what you’re going for, but I will! Skurd morphs the Thunder Log armor all to Aster’s arms, forming circular wooden pads on his hands, as if for boxing sparring. D throws several jab punches, Aster blocking them with the pads. Aster: Don’t forget, I was your punching bag when I was young! D: Too bad you weren’t my foe! D teleports, getting behind Aster, him punching from behind, knocking him to the ground. Aster goes to get up, as D stomps him to the ground. Aster: Skurd! Chomper Ram! Skurd stretches over Aster, as he transforms into Chomper Ram, expanding his wool out, pushing D off. D steps back, as the wool spreads across the ground, catching his feet and causing him to slip. Aster stands up, throwing several balls of wool at D. D teleports, as he snaps his fingers, Skurd morphing into Mucilator. Skurd: Like this is any better for you. I’ve learned something new about this form! Aster grabs a larva sack from his body, throwing it at D. D teleports to dodge, as Aster rolls forward, bouncing off his stomach and ramming D, crushing him under his weight. Aster rolls to his feet, D having his arm stuck in a sack. D: You’ve gotten better than the last time. Skurd: Considering that you can force us to switch, then it’s important to know how to utilize each one to the fullest. D: Even that won’t be enough. D snaps his fingers, as Skurd shifts to Buglizard. Skurd releases a fog off his body, obscuring the entire gymnasium. D stands in the smoke, taking a boxing stance, bouncing on his heels for a quick step, ready to move. Aster appears, going to scratch at D, who spins and punches Aster in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. D: You never did learn, did you? I am a champion boxer! Aster: Yeah. Because of the power you killed my father for! D: You can’t be the best if you’re weak. Or if you let others step over you! You think you’re a big time hero, but Yami outshines you every time! Aster: Yeah, but he doesn’t like the fame. We split it. It’s what a good team does! Just like me and Skurd! I know that his sense of smell is better than mine, which is how we tracked your stinky behind! Skurd: Thank you for the, oh. I get it. Skurd transforms, as he covers Aster in long thick purple fur, with a white stripe like on a skunk. His feet are morphed into tank track feet, as a tail sticks up from his head, an eye on it. The eye moves around, spotting D. D: What is this? Aster: One of our newly discovered aliens. Skuromank! A gun turret pops out of the fur, firing a stream of concentrated liquid, which D teleports to dodge. Aster’s tail eye rotates around, spotting D as he reappears. Gun turrets come out around his body like a belt, firing streams from all of them. D teleports, and is hit square in the face by a liquid stream. D gags and chokes, spitting the liquid out, it burning his tongue. D: Agh! Wha ith at? Aster: Our special concentration! D: Why you! D teleports right in front of Aster, who pulls his gun turrets in. D punches Aster’s fur, it getting stuck in the secretion on his fur. D makes a disgusted groan, as Aster punches D in the nose, knocking him back. Aster: Like that? You’re a straight up brawler, D. While I, use my intelligence to pick the appropriate alien for the situation. Skurd: (Clears throat) Aster: With help from Skurd, of course. Now, let’s speed it up. Skurd: One Ecus Diabolica coming up! Skurd transforms into Diomedes, covering Aster’s legs, head and arms, giving him hoof hands. He speeds in, going to punch D. D teleports, as Aster sniffs the air. He dashes across the gymnasium, appearing in front of D as he teleports in. D: No! Your gift is speed, not future sight! Aster punches D, sending him flying across the gymnasium. D gets up, rubbing his face. Aster: We sprayed you with that liquid earlier, which you noted for its nastiness. With this form, I can smell that odor almost before you arrive at your destination. Skurd: Just a split second behind, quite honestly. It’s not like we’re incredible. Aster: But we are good. D: Heh. You have grown, punk. Fine. Let’s do this! D takes a boxing stance, doing the quick step. He teleports behind Aster, who spins and blocks a jabs with his arm, going for a punch of his own. D teleports a margin to the side, side swiping Aster, who side shuffles away from it. He lunges forward and strikes D in the chest with his hoof, D skidding back. D: Any last words before I finish this once and for all? Aster: Yeah. You were like a father to me. But, in the end, you killed my father. Prepare to die. Skurd transforms into Hypnotic, fluttering his wings, releasing a red mist, D going in to punch him. D punches a boxer, knocking him down. The bell rings, as an MC, wearing a red suit with his black hair morphed with an abnormal amount of hair jell, resembling a pickle in shape. MC: And, the winner of the World Championship is The D! He has once again defended his title! D, in human form, holds his fists up, covered in boxing gloves, cheering. D: That’s right! Who’s the best?! Crowd: D! The crowd goes wild, D continuing to wave to them. He then lets out a gasp, as the illusion fades. Hypnotick’s fangs come out of Aster’s wrist, them impaling D’s chest. D looks up at Aster, who stares him down. D: Heh. Not bad. Aster pulls the fangs out, as D drops. Aster walks away, as he phases through the walls, making it outside. Skurd reverts, as Aki runs towards them. Aki: Is it over? Aster: Yep. He’s gone. I can move on. End Scene Ishizu wanders through East Domino, when she stops, sensing something. She lets out a sigh of relief, turning to look. Ishizu: Luna. Come out. Luna comes out from behind a corner, walking over to her. Ishizu: Since when have you taken to sneaking up on people? Luna: Since when have you wandered East Domino? Ishizu: I’m looking for a friend of Yami’s, who… Luna: Left the hospital during the Earthbound Immortal attack. You’re making sure that he doesn’t hurt himself. Ishizu: Your powers have grown remarkably. So, do you know where Rally is? Luna: No. I don’t know what his mind, wait. Luna touches a finger to her temple, looking around. She then walks down the alley, as Rally comes around the corner, almost bumping into her. Rally: Huh? Hey, I remember you! I saw you at the hospital! Luna: Oh, yeah. I’ve seen you. So, you’re Rally? Rally: Huh? How’d you know, Ishizu: Rally! Ishizu comes over and joins them. Ishizu: My name is Ishizu. Professor Frank sent me to come get you. Rally: Frank? Ishizu: He’s really worried about you. Come, let’s go back. Rally smiles brightly, as he reaches for Ishizu’s hand. Ishizu smiles in response, taking his hand. Rally then squeezes her hand, draining her energy. Ishizu screams, as Rally’s smiles turns into the menacing one, keeping his grip. Luna: Hey, stop it! Luna focuses her powers to get into Rally’s head, when she hits a wall of light. The light forms into the shape of Yubel, her chuckling. Luna: You! But, Yami destroyed you! Yubel: Only part of me. I’ve been living in The D for a while, being sheltered and hidden. But now, I am ready to reunite with my most powerful vessel. '' Luna: Let Ishizu go! Yubel: ''Oh, I will. Her mind will be mine soon. Rally lets go of Ishizu, as she drops to the ground, out cold. Rally then lunges at Luna, grabbing her hand. Yubel’s aura transfers from Rally up Luna’s arm, as her face becomes menacing. Luna/Yubel: Now, it is time to take over this pitiful planet. Characters * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Ishizu Ishtar * Professor Frank * Marik Ishtar (cameo) * Aki Izayoi * Jack Atlas * Pegasus * Angela Raines * Reporters * Rally * Luna Villains * The D (death) * Yubel Aliens Used By Skurd * Seer Digger * Thunder Log (unintentional) * Chomper Ram * Mucilator (unintentional) * Buglizard (unintentional) * Skuromank (first appearance) * Diomedes * Hypnotick Trivia * This episode introduces Rally, an Osmosian. * This episode occurs as Yami is heading towards Asgard. * Aster quotes The Princess Bride when he says "you killed my father. Prepare to die." * The Light of Destruction that was in D is returned to Luna. * This episode's name is based off the Battle of Normandy, known to be the end of WWII. ** It is also a play off The D's name. ** While D Day signaled the end of WWII, this episode signifies the starting of a war in this series, with Yubel finally making a move. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc